


But I'm Not Crazy

by erisgregory



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: For a tumblr prompt: Micheal does not trust words, so Alex has to show him with actions. Mature, at least.





	But I'm Not Crazy

“Don’t you ever get tired of this?” Michael askes. He’s gripping his hair in both hands and rattling the cabinets of the tiny kitchenette with his mind without even realizing it.

“Tired of what? Trying to work this out?” Alex asks. He’s scared now because if they can’t even get through one conversation about what they could be to each other then there’s no hope.

“No tired of this!” Michael says gesturing between them like he’s just clarified something, but if he has Alex has no idea what it could be.

“Michael I have no idea what you mean.” Alex tries to stay calm because clearly Michael is on the verge of a breakdown. To be fair they’ve been at this for a while and they both have plenty of reasons why it won’t work between them.

“I mean it’s all just words, isn’t it? Don’t you get tired of all these words? Words don’t mean shit when you’re likely to run off or go into the closet again and I’m likely fuck up one way or another!” Michael’s voice is strained as he says all of this and it hits Alex like a shot to the chest, Michael can’t trust what Alex says. He’s a doer. He needs to be shown that Alex is serious.

“Michael,” Alex starts. He reaches for Michael’s hand and pulls it to his chest. Michael’s eyes go wide but at least the cabinet doors stop banging. “Let’s not talk then.” He suggests.

“What--?” Michael begins to ask but Alex stops him with a kiss. Michael seems frozen in place for a moment but then his arms go around Alex and he pulls him close, deepening the kiss with a hunger that matches Alex’s.

“Can I?” Alex asks, tugging at the bottom of Michael’s shirt.

“Yeah, yeah,” Michael says. Then he helps Alex strip him until there’s nothing left between them but skin.

Alex wants to show him, has to show him just what he means to him, and what their future could hold if only Michael could trust him. So he takes it slow, kissing Michael, teasing his ear lobe, tangling his fingers in Michael’s curls. Michael is slowly coming undone, moaning, eyes falling closed, head falling back and this is exactly what Alex wanted. 

He lays kisses down Michael’s torso, nibbling over each hip bone, nuzzling into the crease of his thigh until Michael is quietly begging for more. When Michael runs his fingers through Alex’s hair, gripping hard at the end, Alex takes the clue and stops teasing. 

“Oooh,” Michael cries as Alex swallows him down in one motion. 

It’s a simple thing, to keep Michael wanting more, Alex just keeps moving slowly, never rushing himself, but taking time to truly worship Michael’s body with his mouth. He pours everything into it. All of his love, all of his passion, all of his hope for the future. It’s all there laid against Michael’s skin.

Michael cries out as he finishes and Alex moves to hold him tight, to wrap him up in Alex’s arms. Then they are quiet for a long time, just soaking up the feeling of being close. It’s Michael who finally breaks the silence.

“I want this. I want you.” He admits it softly, like it’s a secret.

“You have me,” Alex assures him. “We don’t have to talk it to death, we can just do it. Let’s give it a real shot.”

“I’d like that.” Michael says.

“I would too.” Alex answers quietly.

He pulls Michael even closer and kisses the corner of his mouth. “I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you too.” Michael leans in for a kiss and Alex melts into it. Words may have been getting in their way, but those three words mean more than all the others combined. Even so, in the future Alex is going to remember that Michael needs more than words. And that’s fine by Alex. He’ll always show Michael just how much he means to him.


End file.
